Fishing
Return Home The Ocean in Salt is much bigger than all the islands put together, and one might see why there are so much to discover beneath the surface. It contains secrets, food, stat-providable items and consumables, and even some extremely rare fish. Fishing is a relaxing activity in Salt. Here is an article explaining the philosophy behind it. Fishing can be quest-related or for pure satisfaction, as there are more than 20 different types of fish to catch, and other fishable items in the game. ]]Fishing can be done anywhere at any time in the game, as long as the bait is in the water of course. Different fishes can be caught near land, near certain types of islands and in the deep water of the ocean. Some fish requires certain times of the day, special equipment worn by the fisher, different types of bait and other fish won't be tempted to take the bait unless the bait moves. Another thing worth mentioning is that fishes are all different from each other. Some are pure food, some can be food and stat-provideable, others can be meant for crafting and some are Quest-items only. Fishing bonuses There are 5 kind of fishing bonuses you can acquire by using various equipment or consumables: * Fishing bonus: the more fishing points you have, the shorter the time between each catch. * Rare Catch Chance bonus: you will have more chance to catch uncommon and rare fishes, regardless of your location. * Shallow Catch Chance bonus: you will have more chance to catch fishes specific to shallow waters. * Deep Sea Catch Chance bonus: you will have more chance to catch fishes specific to deep sea waters. * Jungle Catch Chance bonus: you will have more chance to catch fishes specific to the jungle island. All fishables in the game * Fishable (category page, all the items gained by fishing) * Fish (category page, all the fishes that provides food and/or stats bonuses) * Jungle Fish (category page, all fishes specific to the Jungle Island) Fishing poles In Salt, ''you can currently fish by using five kinds of fishing poles. Some are available early game, others are more difficult to find but offers some fishing bonuses. Bamboo Fishing Pole Your first, basic means of fishing! Crafted by using a bamboo pole, a ripe tree fruit (the red one) and either a spider silk or strong plant fibers. Novice Fishermans Pole After finishing the quest Baiting The Bass, this fishing pole may be bought from the Sea Fisher. The pole grants the user +8 fishing. Enhanced Fishing Pole This fishing pole can rarely be found when opening a Bronze Lockbox buried under a tombstone. It gives a +8 fishing bonus. Long John's Fishing Pole After finishing "The Catch of a lifetime" quest you will be rewarded with Long John's Fishing Pole, which grants you +10 fishing and +20 rare catch chance bonus. This quest is given by the Merchant. Master Fishermans Pole After finishing the quest "Finding The Flotsam", this fishing pole may be bought from the Sea Fisher. The pole grants the user +15 fishing. Baits and Lures * All Baits (Category page) * All Lures (Category page) Tips and Tricks Importance of fishing Fishing is the easiest way to collect food in ''Salt. No need to chase down that surprisingly fast and agile Deer. No need to knock on trees to see if fruits are home. Just throw out that bobber and relax while food comes to you! Fishing on the go A major benefit of fishing is that you can do it while sailing to other islands. All Boats in the game can be steered while fishing besides the Sailing Raft (The fishing pole will be unequipped if the player starts to move the rudder). Players can walk, jump, run, check their inventory and even do crafting while fishing. But fish won't catch its own, so pay attention when the fishing line tightens up! Fishing in the deepest parts of the ocean Some quests require you to catch a fish in the deepest parts of the ocean. Just sail away from islands until you hear music, which indicates that you are now floating in the deepest parts. Higher waves also indicated this. Category:Browse Category:Fishing Category:Features